User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Top 10 Interesting Facts about Harold Jenkins
Harold Jenkins is a great character. He is very dynamic, which is how every character should be. I'm going to go over some interesting facts about him. These facts are mainly to give some insight about him. Some of these have never been seen in my chapters, and are mostly how I picture him. Let's get started. #10: His appearance Harold is a very distinctive man. He is six feet tall, has black hair and a beard, and is very muscular. He is very easy to spot in a large crowd. His eyes are brown, but became red when he lost his mind in "The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer", and went back to normal after regaining his sanity. I picture him kind of like Viktor Reznov in Call of Duty, but with a different voice, which brings me into our next fact. #9: Harold's Voice Harold speaks like Tommy Flanagan. He has a Scottish accent, which, in my stories, is a very rare accent. In his homeland of Thrace, most people speak with Irish accents, but some have Scottish accents, Harold included. He also says "arse" and "shite", kind of like how a British person talks. #8: His hair Harold's hair is different in almost every one of my stories. In "The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer" and "The Bleeing", he has a short ponytail. In "The Fallen Lancer", his ponytail is longer, and he wears a black beanie, which covers most of his head. In "The Redeemer", his hair is the same, but he doesn't wear the beanie. In "Immortalized", he doesn't have his hair in a ponytail. In "The Iron Lancers", he has short hair, but it grows back between "Goddamned" and "Chained in Hell". In "Hail to the Queen", his hair is the same as it was in "The Fallen Lancer". In "Rise of the Reapers" and "The Stage", it is similar to how it was in "The Redeemer", except he has some of his hair in a braid on both sides of his head (I'm bad at describing things). #7: How bad he is at pronouncing things Harold is bad at R sounds. When trying to say words like "here" and "corner", he cannot say the word properly, making the ending sound like an A sound. #6: Weapons Harold has used a variety of weapons. When he starts out, he uses a Rifle Spear, and a Hunter Blunderbuss that is identical to Gehrman's. He later gains a Burial Blade, and uses it as his main weapon. When it breaks in "Immortalized", he uses his Rifle Spear instead, but gets it fixed in "The Iron Lancers". He also used Zachary's pistol in "The Fallen Lancer" and "The Redeemer". In "The Stage", Harold cast his Burial Blade into a river, and will never use it again. #5: His preferences We all know that Harold has had many relationships with different women. The four major ones are Elena, Lydia, Henriett, and Samantha. He likes them all for different reasons (okay, maybe not Elena, but he did fall in love with her after she admitted to being in love with him). I picture Lydia as a Muslim girl that I have a crush on. Harold likes Lydia for being different than him. He likes Henriett for being a woman that can fight. He likes Samantha because she is very unique. She's a whore and a stripper, and, I don't want to sound weird or anything, but I'm all about that kind of stuff, and so is Harold. Even though he hasn't shown this yet (hint, hint), he likes women with tattoos on their face (which is pretty sexy, if you ask me). #4: Scars Harold has many scars, which shows his experience. On his face, he has a few scars. Near his right eye, he has three scratch marks that Elena gave him. On his right eye, Maltron gave him a massive scar. His right eye is also completely white, due to Harold being blind in that eye. He also has various cuts on his back and chest. He also has three silver teeth, and one gold tooth. #3: Powers Harold is a demi-god. That alone makes him very powerful. He can survive 100 (yes, 100) times the amount of pain that a normal human can survive. He also possesses superhuman strength and agility. He can also transform into a beast. When in his beast form, Harold is completely invincible, which is why he almost never uses that ability, because he thinks that it is dishonorable. He has also been known to use pyromancy on occasion, but he does it very rarely. #2: Inspirations for the character Harold is based off of several characters from different media. The first big one is Kratos. They are both demi-gods, kill people in a blind rage, have a lot of sex, and use a variety of weapons. The other one is Big Boss from Metal Gear. Both lost the use of their right eye, are great at stealth, and are damn good at shooting. Another one is Chibs Telford from Sons of Anarchy (my favorite character in that show). They have the same voice (Chibs is played by Tommy Flanagan), are pretty old, and are the leader of a group of outlaws (Spoiler alert). The last one is Viktor Reznov, but only because they look similar. #1: The Stage I think that I have saved the best fact for last. In "The Stage", Harold does some very questionable things. He knew from the moment he killed Eli that he was going to be excommunicated, but survive, so he did nothing to prevent it. In my opinion, the most questionable thing is very..... questionable: Why he kissed Samantha before going to the fort. He didn't want or try to, but Harold does love Samantha. He is attracted to her, as he was openly flirting with her in chapter 7, and enjoyed watching her dance while she was wearing almost nothing. If Arminius didn't walk into the room, Harold might have tried to kiss Samantha, and maybe do more. We will probably never know, but we might ;). Conclusion Did this add more to Harold's character? Or maybe help you picture him more like how I picture him? I hope so. Tell me what you think in the comments. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts